A Day For Wearing Jumpers And Watching Secret Tapes
by xxprincesscookiexx
Summary: A GumLee Christmas one shot here! Marshall and Gumball get in to a fight, will they make up for the day of wearing jumpers and watching secret tapes? :o Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball GumLee/Gumshall/Marball


And it had been decided, that once every year when the weather got chilly, that Fionna, Cake, The Ice Queen, BMO, Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, Cinnamon Bun, Peppermint Maid, Lill, a candy cane woman, one of the gumdrop boys, Lord Monochromicorn, Lumpy Space Prince, that girl and that girl, a pig, tree trunks, a two headed duck, the old and crazy tart totter, the punch bowl, a booger, and Gabrielle would get together while wearing really big sweaters and watch videos on the floor next to the fire to celebrate the day when Fionna and Cake had a fleeting moment of empathy for the biggest weirdo in Aaa. It was a miracle. And now here's the story of two years later, when two boys realized they couldn't live without each other.

Marshall's P.O.V.

"Oh honestly!" Gumball shouted as I knocked over the silver bowl, filled with cupcake mixture. It smeared across the floor, some splashing up and splatting on Gumballs puffed out, deliciously pink cheeks. "What are you even doing here, Marshall? I asked you to leave me alone for today and tomorrow I'm yours for as long as you want me!" He continued.

"Oh yeah? That sounds a little familiar. If I do remember correctly you said that yesterday and the day before that and-" I said before the Prince interrupted me, my voice still at it's usual volume, not wanting to cause a scene and attract attention from the palace workers.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, I am a Prince and I simply do not have time for your ridicules games and annoying pranks! You know what Marshall? I thought that partners were meant to stand by each other, meant to help each other, not become a distraction!" His voice became louder than I thought possible as he continued, whilst I leaned against the counter.

"But all you've done is mess up my work and make me look a fool in front of the royal council! Not to mention poor Peppermint Maid! It will take weeks for me to come up with a serum to regenerate her stripes. Oh and then there's the tree," He shouted, "Do you want to explain the tree?" I stared at him, waiting for him to continue as he normally would. If I even tried to explain I'd be interrupted, so, no point really.

"The castle staff and I took almost a full week decorating the tree in the ballroom, hanging festive tinsels and red and gold baubles hanging from the trimmed branches of the tree!All of it was fr you, to celebrate a holiday before the war! And what was the thought that you had Marshall? Was it 'Oh what a fantastic tree you have there Gumball, it looks absolutely fantastic!'? Oh no, it can't have been! When I walked in there this morning to attend to the final details, what did I find Marshall? Hmm? What did I find?! I found the red sucked out of the hanging spheres!" He came to a stop, looking as if he was waiting from a response, a response on which I wasn't going to give.

"Why do you torment me like this Marshall? There are more important things at matter!" Gumball asked, his voice still at a raised tone.

"What, more important than me?" I asked suddenly, before he could answer, I blurted out "You never have time for me anymore Gumball!" My cheeks reddening as soon as the words had slipped from my mouth.

Once he didn't respond, I continued hesitantly. "I-I miss when we'd spend hours together Bubba, just you and... and me. Just us two. What happened to that Gumball? What happened to us being together through everything." I was normally so sure of my words, but now? I didn't know what was coming out of my mouth. Maybe all of the feelings I had kept pushed away at the back of my mind.

He tried to interrupt, however, I help up my hand, silencing him before he could say a word. "I've heard you out, now you listen to what I have to say. I am sorry for what I've done, and I'm not lying when I say that either. But I'm not sorry that I miss my boyfriend. To heck with that, you're not just my boyfriend Bubs, you're my best friend, and I miss my best friend too. B-but I guess I'm not that important to you." I turned away from Gumball and strode out of the kitchen, not looking back, afraid to what I would find.

Gumball's P.O.V.

I ran a shaking hand through my pink dome piece as he walked from the room, a dampness forming at the corners of my eyes. How dare he! Marshall Lee, glob does he infuriate me or what? He does all of these irresponsible things, and who is there to clean up his mess? Me! I am days behind my work, the fluffy people still haven't been fluffed for at least a week now. Oh but I am sorry that I don't have time for my mischievous partner, I don't even have time for myself! If it wasn't for staying up at night, all night in my lab, working on Marshall's gift, it wouldn't be finished.

I wanted to scream at him. Yell until I burst our ear drums. He's one of the most important things to me in the world, along with my friends and my kingdom. I couldn't just drop my duties, I am a prince, and I am expected to be loyal to my subjects, just as they are to me.

But Marshall... he was something different, I couldn't ever loose him. Had I already lost him?

The horrific truth came crashing down on my tired, overworked body as I slowly fell to my knees on the tiled floor, pulling them up to my chest as I buried my head in them. I'd pushed him away, I should have had time for him; I should have made time for him. But, now he was gone, and it was all my fault.

Marshall's P.O.V.

The wind was harsh on my back as I flew closer to Fionna's house, dark heavy clouds shielding me from the burning sun. I wrapped my goose-pimpled arms around my shivering torso in a vain attempt to keep warm against the sudden onslaught. My eyes glistened with the threat of tears, tears which I wouldn't let escape from my eyes; I'm not as weak as that, I wouldn't cry like some thirteen year old girl.

"Hey Fionna, you home?" I shouted once I entered the tree house, my voice beginning to crack.

"Yeah, two secs dude, I'm in the shower!" I heard her yell back. Cake must have been at LM's house because the feline was no where to be seen. I sat on the couch (which is way softer than my own) as BMO scurried over, it's controller in hand.

"Hi Marshall, do you want to play a video game?" It said excited.

"Not today cutie," I replied, feeling slightly bad as the video game walked off, it's controller dragging along the wooden floor. I put my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. Strands of onyx hair flowed around my hand. Was it really over? Why did I have to be such a nuisance. Gumball is my world, and I let him go so easily, I didn't even fight for him. I should have fought harder for his attention, some romantic gesture.

But that wasn't me. I was Marshall Lee the Vampire King, not someone who sends their lover chocolate dipped strawberry's and assorted flowers every day. I'd do it for Gumball though, he wouldn't make me, but I'd do it for him. He's my everything.

"Hey Marsh, what's up?" Fionna's voice rang through my thoughts, as I soon became aware of the heartbeat beside me. I let out a shaky breath before I replied.

"I've ruined it Fi,"

"What on Aaa are you talking about Marshall?" The blonde-haired girl asked confused.

"Gumball... he probably hates me," I answered, sighing and leaning back into the couch. She asked me to explain all I could, and I did. I tried not to get upset about it, but glob, I love that boy so much it surprises me how much a dead person like me can love someone. Fionna nodded occasionally, and them comforted me with a hug once I finished my explanation.

"Glob Marsh, I'm really sorry about this whole mess, are you still coming tonight? I mean, I understand if not, but do you really want to spend a day for wearing jumpers and watching secret tapes alone?" She asked, one hand on my shoulder.

"I guess not, thanks Fi, holding it at your place again?" I replied, lightening up at the thought of making up with Gumball that evening.

"Yeah, I'll see you later then Marsh, I gotta go and see the kittens," She said, getting off of the couch to put on her shoes.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, and thanks Fionna," I responded, also getting off of the couch and floating out of the tree house, rushing home to get Gumball's present from the attic. And damn that thing needs a good clean.

Fionna's P.O.V.

I watched Marshall float off before I turned to grab my beloved sword. Glob, I hope those two make up, I know they would, (they always do), but it better not ruin tonight or I'll punch them both in the cheek meat. Shouting goodbye to BMO, I slammed the door, only to turn and find a pink-haired Prince about to knock on the wooden slab.

"Oh, good afternoon Fionna," A flustered Gumball said, lowering his clenched fist.

"Hey PG, I'm just heading off to Lord Monochromicorns house, care to join me?" I asked.

"No sorry Fionna, I have some important matters to attend to," He answered.

"Oh, okay, what's up?"

"I was just wondering, is Marshall coming over tonight still?" I was unsure how to answer that. If I said he was, PG might not come and I really want everyone over tonight, it's the kittens first day for wearing jumpers and watching secret tapes and I've been looking forward to it since the last! But, I couldn't lie to him, I wouldn't lie to anyone, a true heroine _never_ lies.

"Yeah, in fact he just came over, he was a bit upset," I replied truthfully, folding my arms as I shifted my weight to one foot and looked him dead in the eye. "You should make time for him PG, he really does love you,"

"I know, I'm just always b-" I interrupted him before he could say "busy".

"Make. Time." I said sternly, but adding a smile at the end before walking off to see Cake and the kittens. Before I was out of ear-shot, I heard my older friend agree with my advice.

-Seven Hours Later-

Marshall's P.O.V.

My black and white jumper itched as I made my way over to the tree house once again, presents loaded in to a backpack. Snow fell rapidly from the sky as I approached, probably Simone's doing. Everyone was already there as I entered the packed tree house, but my attention was focused on one person in particular; my stomach balled into a knot of nerves. Man, he could sure wear the heck out of that jumper! Glob Marshall just get this out of the way.

I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting him in a conversation with Lord Monochromicorn.

"Excuse me, but I'm in the middle of- oh it's you," He said, turning away from LM (who trotted over to Cake and the kittens) a smile rising on his face.

"I'm sorry Gummy," I said, looking in to his violet eyes.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, I should make more time for you Marsh," Gumball replied, taking my cold hands in his warm ones. I smiled as he went to hug me, however, I pushed him away to retrieve a small plant from my backpack.

"Back before the Mushroom War, it was tradition to kiss under the mistletoe, so Gumball, would you do me the honors?" I asked smiling. He stood on his toes, reached up and kissed me lightly.

"The pleasure is all mine," Gumball said once we parted. A blush appeared on his already pink cheeks as we stood grinning at each other. Eventually we joined the others, Gumball resting his head on my shoulder, my arm wrapped tightly around him. BMO played the secret tapes, which we all remembered apart from the kittens and Simone. A tear sprang to my eye as we watched the final one, however it disappeared once Gumball wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Now you know my secret, you know, that I used to wear glasses!" Simone screeched, covering her face with a light blue arm dramatically. We all laughed and she soon calmed down and began to pet her penguins.

Presents were exchanged, Gumball was delighted with the science set I gave him (which was used before the war), now scrubbed to perfection. The stick of red he presented me left me amazed, I'd never go hungry again! He explained to me that he'd spent many hours perfecting a formula to create a substance which could contain atoms that would never be drained of colour, no matter how many times I fed upon it.

We both left the tree house, bidding goodbye to our friends, and I flew us over to the candy kingdom. I followed the Prince in to the bedroom, wrapping my arms around his waist as I threw us both on to the soft mattress whilst Gumwad tried to muffle his giggles with a hand.

"I love you so much Gumball, merry Day For Wearing Jumpers And Watching Secret Tapes," I smiled, and removed his hand from his mouth so I could occupy it with my own. Once we parted so Gumball could breath, he said slightly dazed, his shiny eyes looking up into mine,

"And I love you,"

And on that day the friends had come together, to watch the same tapes yet again, by the fire and wearing big jumpers. Goodnight.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
